Everlasting Love
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: It's been years since the Brawlers have seen each other. Julie Makimoto decides that she's over her crush on Dan and Billy and wants to move on. What better choice than the hot and older Shun Kazami? ShunXJulie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, it's nice to rewrite a fresh ShunXJulie fanfic. This story was originally by impractibility, but alas, a severe case of writer's block took over for this story. So I'm reintroducing this story and finishing where she left off. I am co-owner, but she is the original author. This story is semi-AU, and takes place after the first season of Bakugan so New Vestroia hasn't occured yet. Forgive me if I mess up certain facts because I mostly watched Bakugan for the pairings. For example, I have no clue when Shun's birthday is, but I decided that it will be the beginning of July.**

**Pairings: ShunXJulie**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, mild sexual references**

It was a quiet, cloudy Saturday afternoon. It was drizzling lightly outside, and the air was still and humid with the scent of rain. Julie Makimoto, age 15, lay sprawed on her bed, half asleep as her eyes scanned the notebook page she clutched in her hand.

Yawning, she murmured to herself, "Okay, so a difference of squares factors into two identical binomals...wait, that doesn't sound right, identical binomals are perfect squares, right? Or...ARGH!" She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at her window. It bounced off of the glass and dropped into her heart designed trash bin. Smiling contently, Julie rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. "I hate summer homework," she whined sleepily. "Life is so boring since the Bakugan left."

It was true. Things had slowed down alot ever since the Bakugan had returned to Vestroia three years ago. Julie missed them terribly, especially her Gorem. She was still her usual peppy self on the inside, but on the inside she felt like a part of her was missing. Over the years, she had matured greatly, emotionally and physically. She just wasn't the same girl she used to be without Gorem. She was still a fashionista freak and worried greatly about her appearance, but she wasn't as ditsy. She sighed, blowing out a long, soft breath.

Her loneliness could be accounted for by her return to Bakugan Valley. She hadn't seen any of her friends for years, minus Billy. But Billy had changed drastically in 3 years. He was no longer the cocky kid who was her first boyfriend, but now a much more responsible teenager that had started to take his life more seriously. He still played baseball, and he was good...good enough to consider it as his future career. He practiced every day. He was probably even out there now, in the rain.

She and Billy were no longer dating, but they remained best friends. It had been a mutual breakup and neither of them were bitter about it. The memories of holding hands with him, walking with him, talking with him, even kissing him...they had all faded with time, but they were memories Julie would cherish, in retrospect, she had always known their relationship would escalade someday, albeit temperary. she had known him all her life, and at that curious preteen age it was no shock that they had come to look at each other in a romantic light. Sometimes she wished that their brief dating period had been more genuine. Now, however, they were both happy, and Julie supposed that was all that mattered.

Julie had gotten over her silly crush on Dan, too. She hadn't admitted that to anyone yet, because it was just so much fun to see Runo's furious expression and Alice's worried glances every time she flirted with him, or threw herself at him. And she liked hugging Dan anyway. He smelled nice, like cinnamon. Plus, he always felt warm. Julie remembered that clearly, even if she hadn't hugged Dan in a long time. Or any of the boys for that matter. She supposed the next time she had the chance, she would tell him that she didn't like him anymore. But not without her fair share of teasing.

She had always loved to cuddle Marucho, he was just so cute and even though he was only eleven when they first met their Bakugan, he had seemed much younger on account of his dwarflike height.

Now 14, he had experienced a major growth spurt, and was almost Dan's height. He wasn't that different now than he had been 3 years ago; he loved science and technology and despite his cushioned lifestyle, he was very down-to-earth and helpful. In physical appearance, he had shoulder length choppy blonde hair and he wore smaller glasses. His body hadn't changed much except that he was thin and tall, with hardly any muscle. He still lacked confidence, though, and very akward around girls.

Julie would deny this for the rest of her life, but she also missed the loudmouth, Runo. Sometime on their journey into Vestroia, she had taken a liking to the aquamarine-eyed girl. Runo had spunk, and Julie admired her burning desire to protect the ones she loved. Also, it was quite entertaining to argue with her. Julie could be sadistic when she so chose, just like the third girl in their group, Alice.

Yes, Alice was terribly sweet but even without Masquerade, she had a bit of a devilish side. While in her younger years she had always played the role of a scapegoat, her new 17-year old self, 'Didn't take shit from anyone,' as Julie liked to say. Unprovoked she was very kind and polite, but she had learned to stand up for herself. Although Julie suspected that there were a lot of things bothering Alice that she didn't want to talk about.

Most of their problems seemed to involve the last member of the group, Shun. Julie hadn't spoken to Shun in what felt like forever. The 16-year old had remained very distant, retreating to his dojo after the Bakugan's departure and cutting off his ties with the rest of the group. Poor Alice had tried to get throught to him (among the others she had always been the best at that), but he refused to talk to even her. Since Alice was the big sister figure in the group, she had clearly taken his reclusion the hardest. Julie had always suspected that there was something going on between the two, but apparently she was mistaken.

It was almost depressing, a word that had no place in Julie's vocabulary. Unlike Dan, Runo and Marucho, she couldn't spend a day with a friend whenever she wanted. Unlike Alice, she didn't live in a busy city where she knew many people. Unlike Shun, she couldn't stand locking herself indoors.

Julie supposed that it was time for her to get a new crush, because maybe it wouldn't be as boring. Julie sighed as the rain began to fall faster outside, trying to clear her head of stressful thoughts. Listening to the peaceful tapping of raindrops on her roof, she allowed herself to drift off to a light sleep.

* * *

She awoke several hours later to a strange beeping sound originating from her computer. Groaning, she squinted her eyes at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 9:52 p.m. and pitch black outside. The rain had stopped and all was silent. Sometime during her nap, her mother (or her sister) had thrown a soft cotton blanket over her, and all the lights were off.

"Mom and Daisy must be asleep," she mumbled, dragging her self out of bed. She switched her bedside lamp on and stumbled over to the computer, smoothing out the uncomfortable wrinkles in her clothes. Quickly shaking the mouse to activate the moniter, she saw that she had a video chat request from Dan. Smiling, she accepted the request and sat down, but not before fixing her hair.

Dan's face flashed onto the screen, but he wasn't wearing his regular happy go lucky expression. In fact, he was making a slightly desperate face. "Dan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Dan sighed, running a hand through his tousled brown hair. "Julie, do you know what day it is today?" he asked.

"Um, July 1st? Why do you ask?" she said, her face contorting to confusion. "Well do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked, smiling slightly. "July 2nd? Oh! Oh!!" she exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "Yeah, exactly. His birthday," Dan said, leaning back in his chair, his face turning back to its nervous state. Julie knew the significance of the second of July all to well. It was Shun's birthday. "But I thought we agreed not to bring up his birthday anymore? Remember what happened last year when we called him to show up to his own party and he refused?" she said, a little annoyed at the thought. "That's why I'm calling you. He just called me, inviting us all to his place tomorrow," Dan said. "What?!!" Julie screeched in shock, before clapping a hand over her mouth. It wouldn't do to have her sleep-deprived mother on her case.

Almost immediately after her slip-up, she heard a knock at her door. Julie held up a finger to her lips, shushing Dan and called out, "Come in." Daisy walked in, wearing her blue silk tank top and matching pajama pants. "What are you doing, Julie?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Julie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Dan told me that Shun invited everyone to his dojo for his birthday," she said simply. Daisy's eyes widened a bit and she bent in front of the screen. "Is that true, Dan?" she asked. Dan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, yeah," he said. Daisy was quiet for moment. Then she said, "Do you think he would let me tag along?" Dan was a little taken-aback, but said, "Nah, I don't think so, I mean, you're our friend, too. So I'll tell him that you're coming Daisy." Daisy smiled warmly and said, "Thank you, Dan. I'm going to head off to bed and Julie, don't stay up too late, am I clear?"

Julie nodded and said, "Promise." Daisy said, "Good," and walked back to her room.

Julie shook her head and said, "I still can't believe Shun called you." Dan said, "Yeah, well, me either. Anyway, it's short notice, so I've been stressing big time." Julie smiled and said, "Yeah I can see. have you told anyone else?" Dan said, "Nope. Only you. I mean, you're the best at that kind of stuff. Planning parties, I mean..." Julie said, "So you're actually gonna go?" Dan said, "Well, yeah. Shun was...is my best friend. And I think it's great he's making an effort to talk to us again." Julie said, "Well, I'm in. I'm always up for a good party."

Dan grinned in relief. "Good, we can all go tomorrow. I'm going to call the others and see if they can make it. Thanks so much, Jules. Just get the OK from your mom and I'll have Marucho pick everyone up in his parent's private plane tomorrow morning," he said. Then he added, "Oh and bring some cash so we can all put our money together and get him something before we meet up with him." "What are we getting him?" Julie asked curiously. "I dunno," Dan said with a laugh. He seemed to have ridden himself of a huge burden. "I'll think of something. See you tomorrow," he said. Julie giggled and said, "Bye, Dan." He waved goodbye before signing off.

Julie shook her head, a smile spreading across her delicate face, while reaching down to unplug her computer. She changed into a pink silk pajama tank and matching shorts, and turned off her lamp, stumbling into bed, pulling the soft blanket up to her chin. She didn't catch a wink of sleep for the rest of the night, thinking about how great it was that she would get to see her friends sooner than she thought.

**End of chapter 1. Please review, because I will be updating soon and I need at least 3 reviews. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : OK, so, in episode 16 or 17 or something, (Julie + Shun vs Billy + Komba) Julie says that Komba's her neighbor. But Komba lives in Africa, right? Confused. Decided to omit him from this story, in any case. I'm pretty sure he lives in Africa. Also, thank you so much to those who have read/reviewed! I can't tell you how grateful I am that people are checking out my (and impractibilty's) story. And reviews are really helpful to me. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

Come 7:30 a.m. Sunday, Julie found herself reclining in a cozy window seat, gazing down at the clouds. After hurriedly throwing together a suitcase (or five), frantically begging her mom for permission (convincing her with the help of the five aforementioned suitcases), and hugging Billy goodbye, she was finally on her way. Daisy carried the luggage to the car and they went to Marucho's mansion. They boarded his jet and got settled in. Marucho paced the aisles, making phone calls and occasionally checking up on them.

"Take a chill pill, will you?" Julie teased when the blonde asked her if they were comfortable enough. "Everything's great. I'm fine. Just tired. Seems like Daisy is comfortable." Julie looked over at her older sister, who was already asleep, snoring softly. Julie punctuated her statement with a yawn. "Okay " He sighed, backing off a bit. He began punching in some numbers on his cell phone. "So, how close are we to Russia?" Julie chirped. "Not very," he said, not looking up. "Aw well, where are Dan and Runo? They're, like, suspiciously quiet," Julie asked as she grinned cheekily.

Marucho blushed at her implication, "I-I just saw them. They're watching TV." "Bo-ring! Are you sure that's all?" Julie said, pouting. "Julie!" Marucho said, no longer focused on his cell phone.

"Maybe I should go check on them just kidding." Julie giggled. It was no secret that Dan and Runo were still casually dating, but upon meeting them again Julie just couldn't perceive the exact nature of their relationship. Something felt off, she couldn't put her thumb on it Regardless, their 'passion' hadn't died down at all. "Aah!" As if on cue, a piercing scream rang through the air. Daisy's eyes shot open and she adruptly sat up.

The trio stared at each other, wide-eyed, before the flustered blonde took off running down the aisle. "Runo! Dan! Is everything alright?" Marucho called out worriedly. Julie, never one to miss out on any action, jumped up and followed him quickly, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, with Daisy not far behind her.

They found Dan sprawled out on the floor, the heel of Runo's shoe grinding his face into the carpet.

"Dan!" Julie cried, her indigo eyes widening. Daisy covered her hand over her mouth in horror. "Runo!" Marucho cried, skittering over to the furious girl. "P-please, stop!" "NOT UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES!" Runo thundered, clenching her hands into fists. From his place on the floor Dan said something, but it was muffled by the carpet.

"I think he just did." Julie pointed out. The three sweatdropped.

Runo reluctantly released the poor boy. He scrambled to his feet, gasping for air. He then caught sight of Runo's angry glare and quickly hid behind Julie, who squeaked and tried to hide behind him in turn. "Dan, what did you do?" Marucho demanded. "Nothing!" The red-clad teenager cried defensively. "I just...um... stolesomeofherpopcorn."

Runo's eyes smoldered, "Yeah, MY popcorn! I'm a growing girl you know! Just because my family owns a restaurant doesn't mean I can't appreciate ordinary cuisine!" "Cuisine? C'mon! We're talking about popcorn here!" Dan shot back. "And what kind of girl eats popcorn at half-past seven in the morning, anyway?!"

"What was that, you sexist pig?!" Runo roared in anger. "You guys, please, calm down!" Daisy pleaded. "Look, why don't you take some time to cool off by yourselves awhile? Let's all just relax." Marucho begged, silently wishing that Alice, the peacemaker, was there.

"Fine." Runo stepped back, playing with a strand of her hair in agitation. She still tied her hair back into two pigtails, but they rested near the nape of her neck instead of high on her head, spilling over her shoulders in cascading blue waves. She whirled around on her heel and stomped off.

Dan sighed in relief. Daisy shook her head. Julie patted Dan on the shoulder. For the umpteenth time, Marucho could only sigh.

* * *

"Alice!" Runo greeted the pretty redhead gleefully the moment she stepped onto the plane. "You look great!"

It was true, the Russian girl was a sight to behold. Her voluminous, golden-red hair was down as usual, and she wore a simple, spring-green jumper under a familiar looking white coat. She was smiling softly, as usual.

After exchanging hugs with Alice, the group took a seat on the plush couches and armchairs in the TV room. "OK, now that everyone's here, we can start thinking about what to get Shun." Dan announced, looking thoughtful for once. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Julie brightened, "Let's get him clothes! Everyone loves getting clothes on their birthday!" "That's a terrible idea." Dan pulled a face. Julie frowned sadly, crossing her arms. "What Dan meant to say," Alice intervened, "Was that we don't know his size, not to mention he always had a limited taste in clothes. But it is a nice thought." She glanced at Dan meaningfully. "Isn't it?"

"Uh yeah. Anyway, anyone else have any ideas?" Dan said, shrugging. Daisy spoke up, "How about a video game?" Runo shook her head and said, "He probably doesn't play video games and besides, we wouldn't which game he would like even if he did."

"We could get him a laptop." Marucho suggested, "My dad has access to all the new models that are supposed to be released next year." "But Shun doesn't really like high-tech stuff, does he?" Runo nodded, "And you'd be paying for the bulk of it, Marucho."

"I don't mind but I guess you're right." He adjusted his glasses. "Sorry, guys." Julie turned to Dan. "Hey, Dannn..." She put on a sweet smile, "You're his best friend. I say that you decide." "Hm, can't argue with that." Runo said spitefully, still a bit sore over her popcorn. "I think so, too." Marucho said sheepishly. "It does seem logical." Alice agreed. Daisy smiled, "Best idea I've heard all day."

"YOU GUYS! C'mon! That's not fair! You guys? Hey! Where are you going! Come back! We're thousands of feet above the ground, where are you all running off to?! You guys? Aw, maaaann!" Julie was back in her cozy chair, and she was happy. It was the middle of the day, and she was enjoying a much-needed catnap. In the end Dan had decided just to give Shun a card with everyone's money enclosed. Such a simple gift was certainly befitting of Shun.

Across the aisle, a sulking Runo was reading something. The title of the book was partially obscured by her death grip, but Julie could make out '101 wa o torture someon ' She decided not to look into it too much. Daisy was writing in a pink journal, humming softly.

Alice was seated a few rows behind her, and Julie hadn't heard a peep from her for hours. Until, all of a sudden, the shrill melody of a cell phone ring sounded from Alice's seat. Julie opened her eyes, Daisy looked up and Runo met their gaze, all three of them glancing towards the back of the jet curiously.

"Hello?" They heard Alice's voice. "H-Hi We're almost there. Mm-hmm." "Who is she talking to?" Runo asked. Julie shrugged. Alice began to speak again, "I already miss you. I wish I could see you now." Julie's eyes grew big. Daisy whispered, "Sounds like someone important." Judging by Alice's tone and her words, she was speaking to her boyfriend? But who was it?

Stealthily, she rose from her seat and crawled down the aisle carefully. She quickly darted into the row in front of Alice's. Sitting down, she nearly jumped to see that Runo was right next to her. Daisy shook her head amusedly and went back to writing. Both girls shared a devious smile and stifled their giggles. Turning her head slowly, Julie peered through the tiny space between the seats. Alice was staring out the window dreamily, cradling her cell phone.

She blushed at something the other person on the phone said. "You're embarrassing me." She told them quietly. Julie grinned. Alice had a boyfriend! How cute. Suddenly Alice looked away from the window and straight ahead, startled to see Julie and Runo watching her intently.

"I, um, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said, eyeing Julie and Runo sternly. " I love you too." She finished quickly, hanging up. Tucking her phone into her pocket, she covered her face with her palm, hiding her blush. "Julie, Runo It's not very nice to eavesdrop."

Julie and Runo giggled, relocating themselves to sit next to her. "You'll forgive us!" Runo chimed. "So! Who was that?" Julie grinned, elbowing Alice knowingly. "Your boyfriend?" "N-No! I mean, yes I mean, it's not really any of your b-business " "Aw, you can tell us anything, Alice!" Runo insisted. "Is he someone we know?" Alice glanced at them for a moment. "Well yes." "Eeee!" Runo and Julie squealed simultaneously, "Tell us, tell us, who is it?" "I we don't want to make our relationship public, yet " "But it's obviously been going on for a while!" Julie protested, "You sounded pretty serious!" Alice scratched her neck nervously. "Well "

"Everyone!" Marucho interrupted, his voice carrying over the jet's speakers, "We're landing! Please secure yourself in a seat!" "Oops, looks like we're here." Julie pouted. "But we'll drag the name of your mystery man out of you soon! Mark my words!" Alice looked at her worriedly.

Julie was kind of envious of Alice, her being single and all. [_I'm the only girl single!_ Julie thought in horror.] Julie knew that as a fashionista freak, she had to get a boyfriend...a cute one at that. I mean, she had to keep up her image.

Julie had never been one for tradition, but even she could admit that Shun's dojo was beautiful. Surrounded by various greenery, the impressive wooden structure looked like something out of an old picture book. It was befitting of a warrior princess a thought that conjured up several silly images in Julie's head, all of them involving her wearing oriental-style armor.

Despite the peaceful setting, Julie was a bit nervous. How would Shun greet her? She wasn't as clueless as she appeared, she knew that the dark-haired boy wasn't very fond of her back in the day. They were polar opposites she was loud and bubbly, he was quiet and stoic.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder, maybe she had changed? He was still probably the same old Shun, but she liked to think that maybe she had become a little more mature. Just a little

She followed her friends to the entrance of the dojo, lost in thought. She held her breath as Dan knocked on the door, holding the card that they had purchased before arriving. She straightened her spine as the large gateway swung open, then gasped in shock. None of them were prepared for what they saw next.

**A/N : Oh, before I forget who do you guys think Alice's mystery boyfriend is? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Wow, I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story! I want to take time again to thank you for reading/reviewing! Much love! (Aww, you guys are so nice!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

Julie knew she was a shallow person. She cared about things like appearances way too much, and she could get a little self-centered at times. Fine, a lot self-centered. But Julie also knew she was a good person. She did care deeply for those close to her, and she would never really try to hurt her friends.

Unless they pissed her off.

Kind of like right now, actually.

It was Shun who was indirectly responsible for waking her up from her beauty sleep Saturday night. It was Shun who was directly responsible for making her cancel all her plans for the week to hop on a jet and fly over to his dojo, and donate a good portion of her hard-earned cash for his birthday present. It WASN'T Shun, however, who greeted them at the dojo's entrance.

Standing there facing the group was a familiar face, but Julie just couldn't think of a name. The person had silvery hair an even lighter shade than her own, aquamarine eyes like Runo's, and expensive looking clothing. They also had a cocky smirk plastered on their face.

"I should've known!" She wanted to scream. This was probably Shun's idea of a joke. Shun played jokes, who knew?

But the rest of the group didn't seem to share her opinion. They were all grinning, running to greet that person. All except Alice and Daisy. Alice stayed beside Julie with a hand over her mouth in shock. Daisy just smiled and waved.

"Wow, it's you!"

"Shun invited you, too?"

"Long time no see!"

Julie and Alice only stared, but for decidedly different reasons.

"He's Shun's friend?" Julie asked the redhead, but she got no reply. "I feel like I know him but wasn't he " She stopped, seeing that Alice was ignoring her. The older girl looked out of it. "Alice, are you okay?" Alice began walking slowly, joining the rest. Julie watched her, open-mouthed. "HELLO? Alice! What's with you?!" Stomping her foot indignantly, she trotted over to the group. Daisy decided to follow and greet the stranger. The person took notice of them, nodding at Julie and Daisy, but stopping momentarily when he caught sight of Alice.

"Hello, ladies." He said (quite charmingly, Julie had to admit, but she was still miffed).

"You tricked me " Alice began, in a daze, " Klaus." "Huh?" Dan scratched his head, "Alice, what are you talking about?" "Oh!" Alice jolted, as if just noticing the others were there. "Did I say something?" That's when it clicked in Julie's head. "OHHHH! Klaus!" She cried suddenly, pointing a finger at him. "I know you! You were one of those people with Billy when he..." She trailed off sadly. "And then later, you helped us save Vestroia? Right?"

"That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you again." "Anyway," Dan piped up again, "Where's Shun?" "He's out running errands with his grandfather. He should be back shortly." Julie felt her previous anger flare up again. "HE INVITED US HERE AND HE'S OUT SHOPPING?!" At this rate, she would rival Runo. Daisy chuckled nervously and patted Julie's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "He's getting some things together for the 'celebration,' I think. He'll be back soon. I had to take care of some things in town and we ran into each other. He invited me here and asked me to greet you all. It seemed rather spur-of-the-moment."

"No one else is here, then? No Chan Lee ?" Dan pouted, and Runo gave him the evil eye. " Or, um, Julio?" He laughed nervously and inched away from his angry friend. "No. Sorry to disappoint you," Klaus said silkily.

"Uh, heh heh, I didn't mean it like that. Do you have any idea of when he'll be back?" Dan asked. "Unfortunately, I do not. In the meanwhile, why don't you all step inside?" Klaus offered politely.

* * *

The inside of the dojo wasn't as breathtaking as the exterior, but it was still very mesmerizing. Julie felt as if she had stepped back in time. Klaus had asked them to take off their shoes by the entrance, and provided them all with 'guest robes' or something like that. That's what Julie called them, anyway. She couldn't remember the exact term. They were all a dark, jade green. Julie had to wince as she slipped into hers. Dark green was so not her color.

"Doesn't he have any pink ones?" She had asked Klaus when he was handing the garments out. He only laughed at her. Klaus showed them their rooms first, relieving them of their heavy suitcases. The dojo was large enough for everyone to have their own room. Julie picked the one at the far left side of the hall, next to Runo and across from Alice, with Daisy's room on her right. Dan and Marucho selected rooms a little ways down. After they had all picked a room he excused himself, saying he had to make a phone call. With not much else to do, Julie called a 'mandatory girl's meeting.'

The four females seated themselves on the floor in a makeshift circle square, really and Julie clapped her hands together. "Okay, you guys, is this annoying or what? When I see Shun I'm gonna strangle him!" Julie growled. "I know, right?" Runo scoffed. "Men." Daisy forced a smile and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean for it to be like this, you guys." They all looked at Alice expectantly to find her staring at the floor.

"Alice?" Runo leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of Alice's face. Alice straightened, "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Runo sighed and Daisy giggled. Julie folded her arms across her chest. "OK, Alice, spill. You've been acting really weird ever since we got here." "I don't know what you mean " Alice said, innocently.

Runo shot her a look. "Don't give me that! I know you, Alice. Something's wrong."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she insisted.

"I thought you were over your 'keep all your problems to yourself' phase?" Runo narrowed her eyes crossly. Julie fidgeted slightly as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. Daisy looked anywhere but at Alice. Alice met Runo's accusatory gaze. "It's none of you guys' business." She said quietly, but firmly. Runo was about to start an argument when Julie decided it was time to change the subject. "So, what do you two think about this place? Even I have to say, it's pretty nice."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"It's beautiful."

"Very."

Silence. _[OK, new topic, Julie thought]_ "What about that guy, Klaus? I wonder when he and Shun became friends?" "It makes sense when you think about it." Runo admitted. "I mean, he made it all the way up to rank three when he was a brawler. He and Shun probably have a lot in common," Runo explained. "Yeah, but why would Shun be talking to him and not us? What a total, like, jerk face..." Julie ranted irritately.

"Uh yeah." Runo rolled her eyes at Julie's cluelessness. "He seems a little stuck-up, too." "Kinda like Shun! You're right, it does make sense!" Julie snapped her fingers.

For the first time that day, Runo smiled genuinely. "They probably sit around and talk about how they're better than everyone else." She smirked. "Yeah, ha ha, I can hear them now: 'I'm Shun and I'm the sexiest ninja in town! Wait, the only ninja in town! Except for my crazy grandpa! The only one cooler than me is him! My BFF Klaus!'" She jumped up and gestured dramatically, saying all that in an exaggerated deep voice.

Daisy burst out laughing and Runo resisted the urge to collapse on the floor anime-style. "Um, wow, Julie, that was really " She halted suddenly, looking around. "Wait a minute, where did Alice run off to?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, where is she?" Julie's forehead creased in worry. "Let's go find her!"

They stood up and were just exiting the room when they head Marucho's voice from down the hall. "You guys! Shun's here!" Forgetting Alice momentarily, the three girls raced after him and Dan.

**A/N : Interrupted by Marucho again And coming up, finally, Shun appears! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This chapter is where the fun begins xD. Oh, and in case it's not obvious enough Julie's thoughts are in italics. Also, reviews are always appreciated! Even if you don't review, I'm glad if you're taking the time to read. Buuut reviews = love (hinthint) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

Now, Julie wasn't wrong often. When she was, however, she had a tendency to be totally, completely, utterly, one hundred percent WRONG. It was like fate, playing tricks on her! Or karma! Or something like that. Julie had never really understood that new age mumbo-jumbo anyway. Clearly, the universe wanted to hit her hard whenever she was wrong, because it was such a rare occurrence.

Back to the main point, when Shun strolled in, his grandfather in tow, Julie knew it was one of those times. She was so wrong, she was almost right.

Shun had changed. He'd changed a LOT.

Oh, in some ways he was still the same. He still had his long, signature ponytail, and his outfit hadn't changed all that much. His affinity for green and purple were reminiscent of their younger days. But his face, his build, his height they were all so unfamiliar! Julie had to stare. Was this even Shun? Back in their younger days, she had always thought his mysterious aura and silent demeanor made him look 'cool.'

This Shun's impassive face, still posture, and looming height gave her a very different feeling.

She stopped in place as the others ran ahead, for the second time that day. Dan managed to wrestle Shun into a hug despite the dark-haired boy's protests, and was joined by Runo, Marucho, and Alice. Klaus stood off to the side, smirking, alongside Daisy, who had her hand over her mouth giggling.

Realizing that she would begin to stick out if she remained in place any longer, she forced her feet to move and tentatively joined the group hug, stretching her arms around Dan to awkwardly rest a hand on Shun's arm. He glanced at her momentarily before trying to free himself from the messy embrace. His grandfather stood behind him, looking amused.

Shun sighed as his friends eventually let go, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes. "Let's go to the main hall," he suggested with a half-smirk, half-smile, stepping forward to lead the way. As they all proceeded down the hallway, Julie trailed behind.

* * *

In the main hall, everyone seated themselves on the floor cushions around a low table in the center of the room. Everyone was talking and laughing and asking questions, picking up right where they left off three years ago. Julie found herself staring at the walls, the ceiling, anywhere but at another person. She felt unsettled and a bit uncomfortable.

_Can't they see how totally different he is? She thought incredulously_, pulling at a loose string on her robe. _Is that even Shun?_ Even level-headed Marucho and Alice, who sat on either side of her, were acting like Shun was the same twelve-year-old boy that helped them save Vestroia.

"Julie!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Dan's loud voice across the table. "What's up? You haven't even said hello to Shun yet." "Oh! L-like, sorry!" Her eyes flicked to Shun, who was seated directly across from her. "I "

"Well, there's always time for that later! Let's give Shun his gift!" Julie narrowed her indigo eyes at Dan indignantly. _Does he like making a fool out of me?_ In his usual overzealous manner, Dan whipped a mint-green envelope out of his pocket and stuck it in Shun's face with a flourish. Shun took it delicately, giving Dan an exasperated look.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Shun reprimanded him, but Dan only laughed. "Nonsense, buddy! You're our friend. That's just a little something from all of us, but " He leaned towards Shun in mock-secrecy, "I picked out the card."

"How thoughtful," Shun's grandfather remarked with a smile, "Well, go on Shun, open it."

Shun proceeded to do so gingerly, his eyes widening just a bit when he opened the card to see the considerable amount of money enclosed inside. "Nice, huh?" Dan flashed him a grin.

"Dan," Alice interrupted, "I thought we were going to write him a check. A big wad of cash isn't exactly classy." Daisy nodded in agreement. Shun shrugged. "Presents aren't the reason I invited you all here, anyway." He assured her. "What is the reason, Shun?" Marucho asked curiously.

"Hm it's getting late. I'll tell you all tomorrow. You should get yourselves settled." Shun's grandfather beamed at his grandson's rare display of politeness. "Awww!" Dan cried. "C'mon, I want some excitement!"

Runo growled. "How's my foot in your face for excitement?" She threatened. "I'm tired, and I need to shower. I'm sure Shun has something planned for tomorrow." Dan pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll go unpack." He hung his head.

Julie, seeing her opportunity to escape, jumped up and mumbled a quick 'goodnight' before running off to her room. A few looks were exchanged after she left. Daisy gave Shun an apologetic look for her sister and Shun just waved it off. "Someone wants dibs on the hot water." Dan snickered, as the rest of the Brawlers slowly said goodnight and filtered out of the main hall after her.

* * *

It was clear from the rooming arrangements that all the girls would be sharing a bathroom, as well as all of the boys. Unfortunately for Alice, Daisy and Runo, they had to share with Julie, diva extraordinaire. Julie loved to take long, relaxing baths, always filling up the bathroom with steam on account of her using the hottest water possible.

Tonight was different. "Cold cold cold," Julie mumbled to herself, teeth chattering. Her clothes lay discarded on the bathroom tile, and she stood under the showerhead with her arms wrapped around herself. "Ughhhh, cold showers suck." The freezing water, however, was doing wonders to clear her head.

_Why was I thinking so weird back there?_ She wondered, reaching for the bar of soap. _It's just Shun. I KNOW him._ She began scrubbing at her skin furiously. Just as she finished rinsing, she heard a knock at the door. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, then walked over to the door and opened it just a crack, peeking outside to see who was there.

It was Runo. "Julie? Are you finished in there?" The blue-haired girl asked with a yawn. Her hair was free from its usual pigtails, and her eyes were hazed with sleepiness. "Yeah." Julie replied, opening the door fully. "Don't worry, I didn't use any hot water." Runo arched an eyebrow curiously, but decided not to question her. "OK, thanks." "No problem." Julie said breezily. "Just lemme get my stuff." She turned and knelt down to pick up the various articles of clothing scattered across the floor with one hand, holding onto her towel with the other. She then stood up, holding the bundle in her arms, and darted past Runo and across the hall to her room, sliding the door closed behind her.

Julie sat down, not bothering to change into her sleepwear just yet. Retrieving her favorite hairbrush from one of her suitcases, she began her nightly routine of brushing her hair with one hundred strokes. "One two three " She began, reciting each stroke until she was done. She then retrieved the sleeping linens from the room's built-in closet, and began to arrange them on the floor how she assumed they were supposed to go. "I have no idea how to like, arrange traditional bedding..." She sighed to herself in vexation. In the end she just arranged them in the most comfortable way. Just as she was about to change into her nightgown, there was a knock at the door.

_Probably Runo again. Maybe she forgot to pack pajamas?_ Julie mused. She tightened her grip on her towel and slid open the door without a second thought.

The person standing in front of her, however, was definitely NOT Runo.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**She didn't mean to leave Runo, Daisy and Julie so suddenly. It was a bad habit of hers, really running off without telling anyone where she was going. Something had gotten a hold of her, though. She was gripped by a burning curiosity that she just had to remedy. Why was he here?**_

_**Alice was bolder than she had been in her younger years. If she really wanted to know the answer to something, she didn't let anything stop her from finding it. Not even her energetic and sometimes misguided best friends. Knowing that Shun would be arriving soon, she didn't waste any time. While the three girls were busy discussing something, she seized the opportunity to slip out of the room and down the hallway, turning left into what she assumed was the main hall.**_

_**It was empty.**_

_**Thinking for a moment, she left and walked quietly to the entrance hall. She found him standing there, examining some scrolls hanging on the wall. He turned to look at her when he heard her soft footsteps echoing down the hallway. For a moment he looked caught off guard, then smiled at her.**_

_**"I was wondering when I'd get to talk to you alone," He said, looking back at the hanging scrolls.**_

_**"You could've come to me..." She replied, her eyes never leaving him, "Klaus."**_

_**"I-- "**_

_**"Why are you here?" She interrupted, suddenly. She felt her eyes well up with tears and mentally berated herself, remembering her old resolve to not cry so easily. He whipped around to face her fully, his eyes widening in shock. "Hey are you OK?" Klaus said, walking towards her. "N-No " She sniffled. Wrapping her arms around her trembling frame, she sank to her knees. "I thought I could t-trust you, and you lie to me like th-this?" The tears were falling now, and he wasn't answering her. "I-I mean, what are you doing here? I thought you were b-back in Russia. Were you m-meeting someone here?"**_

_**"What? No!" Alice winced as she heard the edge in his voice, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her shaking frame. She looked up through her tears, seeing that he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. "You misunderstand me," He murmured, stroking her hair gently. "I just wanted to surprise you, Alice. I thought you'd be happy."**_

_**She absorbed his words quietly, enjoying the feel of him close to her. Then she managed a small smile. "Thank you...I am happy. I shouldn't have doubted you. It's just that I've been lied to a lot in the past. I'm sorry." She looked up to see if he was angry. He was looking at her fondly. "I know. I'm sorry too I should've told you." Then he flashed her a smirk. "I was going to come talk to you, you know..but I got nervous."**_

_**"You? Nervous?" She giggled. "Over me?" "Of course. You're beautiful." His tone was teasing, but his words were genuine. She blushed deeply, glancing at him to see that his face was nearing hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and then**_

_**The door opened.**_

_**The pair broke apart immediately, jumping to their feet. Both of them were practically glowing with embarrassment when they saw Shun, eyeing them strangely, and his grandfather, who gave them a knowing grin. "H-Hello, Shun," Alice mumbled, wishing she could melt into the ground. The dark-haired ninja looked almost amused.**_

_**"Hello, Alice Klaus."**_

_**Klaus opened his mouth and was about to say something when Marucho's excited shouts rang out through the building. "You guys! Shun's here!"**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

"Eeeeyaaah!" Julie screamed, nearly jumping out of her towel _**(A/N: That would have been a lot worse...tee hee)**_ when she opened the door to see Dan and Shun standing there. Dan's eyes were wide, staring at her scantily-clad form like the deprived teenager he was. His face was stained with a blush. Even the cool, collected Shun looked a little flustered, his face slightly pink.

After she was done screaming, Julie instinctively picked up the nearest object and threw it at them, which happened to be a shoe. The heel hit Dan in the eye and he crumpled to the ground, knocking Shun down with him. "What was that for?" Dan snapped, a hand covering his injured eye.

"For being a pervert!" Julie cried back, gripping her towel so hard her knuckles turned white. "You're the one who opened the door in a towel!" He shot back. "I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect?" Julie ignored this, "Why are you guys knocking at my door half-past midnight, anyway?!" "WELL, Shun here was being a good host and checking up on everyone. I told him we missed dinner so he offered to get me a midnight snack. We came here to ask you if you were hungry, too. That's all, I swear!" Dan explained. Moaning, he uncovered his eye and Julie winced. He would definitely have a black eye tomorrow.

"O-oh oops, I'm sorry!" She gave them a guilty smile as they slowly rose to their feet. "I am kinda hungry, ehehe " She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, stepping out of the room and sliding the door shut. "Let's go! You guys can forgive little old me, right?" She took a few steps down the hallway then stopped when she noticed that the boys weren't following her.

"What's up?" She asked quizzically, turning around to find them staring at her. " You're still wearing a towel." Shun finally said, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Squeaking, Julie rushed back to her room to change.

* * *

Julie walked behind Dan and Shun self-consciously, finally dressed properly in her favorite pink silk nightgown. It was a little on the short side, but it was much better than wearing a towel.

_I can't believe they saw me in a towel..._ She thought in mortification. _If Runo found out about Dan, she'd be so pissed and what would Shun's grandpa say if he knew?_

Her eyes moved to Shun. _He must think I'm a total bimbo. I hope I didn't wake anyone up with my screaming. Oh my gosh, I am, like, so embarrassed!_

When they reached the kitchen, Julie and Dan gasped.

"Woow!" Julie breathed. The kitchen was extremely spacious and very modern compared to the rest of the house, with a giant refrigerator, marble counters, and several fancy crystal glasses displayed in beautiful cabinets. Julie noticed a wine rack above the fridge. _Those must be his grandpa's...I hope..._

"This place is amazing!" Dan cried, practically crying tears of joy. "That fridge is huuuge, man!" He was almost drooling. Shun watched his two hyper friends as they ran ahead of him and darted around the kitchen, examining anything and everything. He walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool. "What do you guys want?" He asked, seeming bored.

"Ice cream!" Julie and Dan said at the same time. They both turned to look at Shun, eyes sparkling.

Shun got up and walked over to a cabinet, getting out three bowls and three spoons. He set them down on the countertop and then went over to the freezer, followed closely by Julie and Dan. Opening the freezer door, he rolled his eyes as Julie and Dan gasped again. "It's beautiful," Dan said reverently.

"Amazing," Julie sighed dreamily.

Packed into the freezer were enough pints of ice cream to end world hunger at least that's what it looked like to the two hungry brawlers. "My grandpa likes ice cream. A lot," Shun explained. "And I like your grandpa!" Dan grinned. "This is so awesome! You must have every flavor in the world!"

"Ooh! Rocky road!" Julie squealed. "My favorite!" Wordlessly, Shun reached for a pint of vanilla.

"Vanilla, eh? Boring!" Dan teased. "Hey, do you have that Superman stuff?" "Idiot. Superman is vanilla with food dye," Shun pointed out.

"It tastes better!" Dan insisted. "Whatever. It's right there." Shun pointed at a brightly colored container.

"Hey, hey, Shun, do you have strawberry?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." He handed her the container.

"How about mint?"

He handed her another container.

"Hm oh, do you have bubblegum?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Shun handed her the cute pink container, neglecting to mention that it, not vanilla, was actually his favorite.

"OK! Now for the rocky road!" Smiling, Julie retrieved the container herself and then rushed over to the counter, setting all the pints down. Taking her spoon she carefully began to scoop out ice cream from each pint, making sure to distribute equal amounts (except for rocky road, she made sure to give herself more of that). When she was done she returned all the ice cream to the refrigerator and sat down happily, picking up her spoon. "This looks great!" She chirped.

Silence.

Swiveling around in her seat slightly, she saw Shun and Dan looking at her in disbelief.

"What? What is it? Do I like have something on my face?" "Uh, nope!" Dan broke into a grin. "Wow, Julie, when you said you were hungry you weren't kidding!"

"Oh " Julie, feeling her face heat up again, looked down at her bowl. "Eh sorry. Was I being rude?" "I don't mind." Shun amended. "We have too much food anyway." His voice was close, and Julie looked up to see him standing next to her, spooning some vanilla into his bowl. He glanced at her and she smiled in true Julie fashion.

"Ok, if you don't mind!" She giggled charmingly as she usually would, but on the inside couldn't help but feel a little shameful. _Now I'm a slut AND a pig _she thought hopelessly. She stared down at her ice cream. Dan sat down on the other side of Shun, with a concoction similar to Julie's. The three ate in silence for a few moments. Julie felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy with fatigue. "This is mmmm really good." She sighed, partially from her enjoyment of the frozen treat and partially from exhaustion.

_Don'tfallasleepdon'tfallasleepdon'tfallasleep_ Dan voiced his agreement.

Finally finishing the last of her ice cream, she stood up and carried the empty bowl over to the sink. Dan, finishing moments after her, followed. "I'll take care of that." Shun interrupted them, standing up and taking their bowls. Julie watched as he began to rinse out the chinaware, scrubbing each bowl meticulously. He must have to do a lot of domestic stuff, Julie realized. He lives with only his grandfather, after all. She suppressed a giggle, imagining Shun flitting around the dojo in a pink apron, dusting and polishing and scrubbing everything in sight.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to turn in," Dan's voice pierced through her odd mental image. "See you tomorrow."

"O-Okay! Me too. Thanks for the ice cream, Shun! 'Night!" Julie chimed, following Dan out of the kitchen. She waved to him as he went into his room, continuing down the hallway alone. _I'm sooo tired I hope I don't fall asleep here_ Her thoughts faded away as she drifted off to sleep, sinking down onto the polished wooden floor.

**A/N : Oh, and, just a heads up, there might me more Julie/Dan FRIENDSHIP like in chapter 1. I think they have potential to have a really funny relationship as friends, I loved all their interactions in the show when Julie wasn't being goofy and flirting with him. Oh, and one more thing : reviews motivate me to write more and update faster! ;) I know Julie and Shun haven't had much interaction yet, there will be a lot more of that next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hee hee, sorry it took me a little while to update! I hope you like this chapter! It's nice and long just how I like it. So please review. :)**

---

Julie awoke to footsteps. She sat up and stretched languidly, grimacing at the pain in her lower back. She felt the presence of another person in the hallway. Mildly offset, she reached out blindly into the darkness. To be more accurate, she swung a fist and hit air.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed, and she felt her blood freeze.

"Shun?" She whispered inquisitively, squinting in what she assumed was his general direction. He didn't answer her, but she could hear his distinctive, even breaths and smell the scent of forest pine.

"Shun," she repeated, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She could make out his tall form about two feet away from her. "What time is it?" She moaned groggily.

"Two in the morning." He spoke again, sounding exasperated. Julie sighed and laid back down.

"Tired." She whimpered.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"Um I don't, like, remember "

He scoffed, "Well, you're awake now so you should go to your room."

Julie's eyes narrowed as she felt a small spark of ire within her. _[What did I do to piss you off now, Dad?]_ "I'm too tired." She insisted, rolling over onto her side. "Just leave me here mmm " She closed her eyes, only to open them again when he nudged her with his foot.

"Get up, already."

"Ugh, go away." Julie was tired and she had a crick in her neck and she was really in no mood to be charming to stoic boys who made her stomach feel all funny.

"Look, you're not sleeping on the floor. I'm not going to have everyone else waking up and finding you here. Your room is just down the hall."

"Screw off!" She finally snapped, displaying a rare side of her that only those who interrupted her precious beauty sleep got to see. "I'm not moving!"

Silence. She could sense that he was angry at her, but at the moment she really didn't care. For a long time he didn't speak, and just as Julie was beginning to drift off to sleep again she felt a strong arm loop around her shoulders and another beneath her knees. She squawked indignantly as she was lifted into the air, flailing about in a rather unladylike manner. She reached out to clutch onto his shirt in order to regain her balance. It was in this way that she came to the horrifyingly embarrassing revelation that he wasn't wearing one. His grip on her tightened, and while she no longer felt like she was going to fall she decided that she would have much rather preferred it to this.

"P-Put me down!" She squealed.

"Shut up, you'll wake the others," was his taut reply, and she would have wanted to smack him if their current physical contact wasn't so dizzying. It was, however, short-lived, and in a few long strides they had reached her room. Shun slid open the door quietly as he balanced her in his arms, not bothering to turn on the light as he carried her across the room to where she had laid out the sleeping linens. His eyes were clearly accustomed to the darkness. He knelt and placed her down gently, more gently than she had expected from him. When he stood up again she immediately felt cold, and instinctively curled up in the sheets.

Neither of them said anything as he exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. For those few minutes until she drifted off to sleep, Julie focused on the erratic thumping of her heart in her chest.

* * *

Shun made sure to be absolutely silent as he left Julie's room. _Annoying girl_, he thought. _[Why does she always have to go and do the stupidest things?]_ He moved softly and swiftly down the hallway, detouring through the kitchen to get to the isolated hallway where his room was. When he entered the kitchen a light switched on and he recoiled in shock, blinking rapidly for a moment to ease the stinging in his eyes.

If he were any other person he would've jumped in surprise to see his grandfather standing by the light switch, looking at him smugly.

"Ah, hello Shun." He greeted his grandson. "What are you doing out here so late?" He pretended to make small talk.

Shun eyed him warily. "I was training outside." He answered, kicking himself on the inside. He had wasted too much time in that hallway, his grandfather was sure to get suspicious. He had been a famous ninja after all, always seeming to be one step ahead of Shun.

"Yes. But the way you came from that hallway doesn't lead to the outdoors."

"I was checking in on them."

"My, what a good host you are!"

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you come out and say what you want to say already?"

His grandfather smiled, "I just want to congratulate you."

"For what?" Shun had a horrible feeling that he knew what the old man was going to say next.

"For finally becoming a man, of course!" He chuckled.

Shun felt all the color drain from his face. He had been expecting this, but to hear the words actually come out of his grandfather's mouth was mortifying. He glanced down, remembering that he wasn't wearing a shirt due to his mountain training. _[Damn this looks like...]_ "What are you talking about?" He asked in his normal monotone. _[If I explained to him what really happened, he'd never believe me.]_

"Ahaha, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I'm proud of you, grandson. Julie is a very beautiful girl, and she seems to like you a lot."

"I-It's not what you think." He tried to play it cool, but stammered in spite of himself. "I was just checking in on them." _[That old pervert! Where does he get off thinking I have a thing with Julie, much less her having feelings for me?]_

"Well, I can see you're not ready to talk about it yet. But my door will always be open! Now, you'd best get to sleep. I'm sure you and Julie will be very tired today." He winked, flipped off the lights and began to make his way through the dark to his room. "Oh, and Shun. If you haven't already, you might want to invest in some protection. It wouldn't do to become a father at your age."

Shun was left in the hallway, more than acutely traumatized. _[She's fifteen!]_ He wanted to shout, but instead tried very hard to block out the disturbing mental images surfacing in his mind.

* * *

Alice was in the habit of waking up early. Very early.

So at four-thirty a.m. she was fully dressed, bright-eyed, and wide awake. She got ready for the day quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls across the hall. She decided not to leave her room in fear of waking anyone, instead sitting on the floor and pulling out one of the novels she had originally packed for the plane ride. She quickly became immersed in the story. So absorbed was she, she didn't even notice someone sliding open the door and entering the room. She was unaware of this person until they sat down right in front of her.

She looked up in surprise, her copper eyes widening in shock to see Shun sitting on the floor not even two feet away from her. "Wha-" She began, but he cut her off.

"I need you to do something for me." He said, adding a "Please" as an afterthought.

"Um, okay, what is it?"

"Can you get Klaus for me?"

"'Get' him? What do you mean?"

"I need to talk to him, but I can't find him."

Alice tilted her head to one side. This whole thing was beginning to sound a little strange. Where would Klaus run off to so early in the morning anyway? And why couldn't Shun, with all his ninja techniques, find him? "You can't find him? How can that be?"

"I know where he went, but I can't go looking for him. He took a train to a city not too far from here. Everyone else is going to be waking up soon and I can't go off on some wild goose chase. Plus, he'll probably be a lot happier to see you than me."

Alice blushed. "W-well, I-"

"I know it's asking a lot." Shun said. "But please."

Alice sighed. She could see that Shun needed her help, and he was trying to be courteous to her. "I can handle it, no problem." She smiled. "Just direct me to the station."

* * *

Julie was in the habit of waking up late. Very late.

She was not a graceful sleeper by any means, and when she began to regain consciousness that morning for the SECOND time she found that she had tangled herself up in her linens while she was asleep. Furthermore, her pillow was no longer cushioning her head but trapped in her arms. She squeezed the pillow tighter and yawned, stretching out her legs. She felt uncomfortably warm wrapped up in the blankets, and her nightgown clung to her skin. She dragged herself into a sitting position and yawned again, reaching her arms high above her head and turning her head gingerly to try and ease the pain in her neck.

"Ow I feel like I'm eighty-five!" She whined, throwing the linens off of her. "And I'm so, like, tired! Arghhh!" She stood up. "That's the last time I fall asleep on a wooden floor!"

In Runo's room next door, Julie could hear the temperamental girl go through her morning routine. From what Julie heard she was straightening up her sleeping linens in a hurry, most likely in an effort to get to the washroom first.

"Oh, no way is that happening!" Julie said to herself, clenching a fist in determination. Grabbing her toiletries bag and her hairbrush from one of her suitcases, she slid open the door and made a mad dash across the hall. Unfortunately, Runo emerged from her room at the same exact time, locking eyes with Julie as she ran into the bathroom.

"Get back here!" Runo screamed, sprinting in after her. But Julie was already in front of the sink, brushing her teeth frantically. "MOVE IT!" Runo growled, elbowing the Australian.

Julie spit out her toothpaste in the sink, sputtering in indignation. "You rude little -!" She retaliated by shoving Runo's shoulder. When it came to cosmetics, she so didn't joke around. "I was here first!" Julie shrieked, rinsing her bubblegum-flavored toothpaste out of her mouth. She reached for her hairbrush and began running it through her tousled silver locks, her face set into a determined scowl.

"How dare you!" Runo cried, pushing Julie away. She turned on the faucet again roughly and began to wash her face.

"Grr!" Julie snarled, getting ready to knee Runo in the side when Dan appeared in the doorway, looking fed up and similarly sleep deprived.

"What are you two yelling about?!" He complained.

"DAN! I'm like, sooo glad you're here." Julie said, shooting Runo a nasty look. "Can you please tell Little Miss Stick Figure over here that I need to freshen up? No amount of makeup in the world can brighten her face."

"I'm not here to put on makeup!" Runo shouted. "I need to wash up, though not as much as you clearly do! Not everyone is conceited as yourself!"

Julie gasped. "Me? Conceited? You are so delusional!"

Dan watched this exchange fearfully. _[Girls scare me when they fight...]_ Just then, Runo snatched the tube of pink toothpaste and squirted it all over Julie's face. _[...Scratch that, they scare me all the time.]_ In the brief scuffle that followed he seized the opportunity the race back down the hallway. _[I'm not getting involved in that.]_

---

Catfights aside, everyone managed to get ready by 9 a.m. without any problems. Runo was the first to notice Alice and Klaus's absences, and when they were all gathered in the kitchen Shun quickly explained the situation. Marucho and Runo seemed worried about the lack of details he gave, but Dan insisted that they were probably fine.

Runo was amazed at seeing Shun's kitchen for the first time, but Marucho was clearly used to such splendor. Alice wasn't there to cook breakfast, and Shun seemed too tired and moody. Everyone fixed themselves a bowl of cereal and seated themselves at the counter.

Julie, seated in between Shun and his grandpa, smiled down at her Froot Loops in chocolate milk. "I just love Froot Loops." She picked up her spoon with a flourish. "They're so fruity."

Shun closed his eyes, mildly queasy. "What's with your disgusting food combinations?" He spoke lowly, but she heard it nonetheless. So did his grandfather.

"Shun, you shouldn't speak that that to a lady." He scolded. "Personally, I admire her daring tastes."

Julie beamed, and Shun looked skyward. Yeah, right. He thought. _[He seems to have forgotten all about that nose-bonking incident.]_

His grandfather had been on his case about Julie ever since they were kids. Just a bit of teasing here and there. His teasing wasn't so light anymore, and it really ticked Shun off. Just because Julie had gotten older and developed, or whatever, his grandfather took that as a cue to start cracking stupid jokes again? Like their encounter last night. He better have been joking then.

Julie hadn't changed that much, really. At least in his eyes. She still tied up her hair, and wore brightly colored, skimpy outfits. Sure, the outfits looked a lot different on her fifteen-year-old self than her twelve-year-old self, but Shun didn't care either way. Her clothes were just like her loud, overbearing, and flirtatious.

He kept his eyes glued to the ceiling as Julie's bare thigh brushed up against his. _Stupid short shorts_, he thought. Clearly, he had a long day ahead of him.

After everyone finished eating, Shun stood up and said, "I've decided that we're all going to the beach." Dan stood up on his chair, "YEAH! Beach party!" Daisy frowned, "I didn't bring a bathing suit." Runo shrugged, "Me either." Julie scratched her head in embarrassment, "Heh. Ditto." Marucho spoke up, "Well, the girls could go buy bathing suits and we'll just meet them there. Is that alright?"

Daisy nodded, "Sure. Let's go, girls." The guys left the room, leaving in Shun's grandfather's car. The girls took Shun's limo and hit the mall.

The trio went to a shop that had many varieties of bathing suits and bikinis. Julie smiled brightly, "I wish we had time to go shopping." Runo snorted, "Yeah, and then we'd never get to go to the beach. Let's just get our swimming supplies and leave." Julie pouted and Daisy patted her on her shoulder. They went in.

Julie got a pink and white cherry blossom bikini that fit her body quite well. The top was a halter and the bottoms were a skort (shorts and skirt). Her belly was well-toned and she looked gorgeous, if she said so herself. Runo got a black bathing suit, which was a one-piece with a blue heart in the corner. Runo commented on her own bathing suit as she stood in the mirror admiring herself, "Nice and not too revealing. My style." Julie rolled her eyes. _She has absolutely no style._ Julie thought.

Daisy chose a orange bikini, that had a top that resembled a tube top, and her bottoms were shorts. The bottoms had a silver ~ in the corner, and same for the top. Julie smiled, "Cute bikini, Daisy."

Daisy smiled back. "Yours looks good, too."

Runo wrinkled her nose at Julie's choice of swimwear. _Prissy little attention-grabber._ Runo thought. They left and headed for the beach.

The boys were already there playing beach volleyball.

Dan had red swimming trunks, with a hawaiaiian flower in the corner. Shun had black swimming trunks, with a couple of while skulls on it. Marucho had light blue swimming trunks and seemed to be struggling to keep up with the other guys in their game. There were a few other guys playing volleyball with Dan, Shun and Marucho, but Julie had never met them before. Dan stopped when he felt someone approaching, and the other guys turned their attention to the girls. Dan eyed Runo and stammered, "Uh, you look--" Runo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

The other guys oogled Julie and Daisy. Julie was pleased with the attention, and Daisy was a little shy. Julie put her hands on her hips and turned to Shun, "So, umm, can we play?" Shun shrugged and threw her the ball. Julie caught it and grinned smugly. "Prepare to lose."

Shun thought Julie looked sort of cute, but wouldn't dare say it out loud. He smirked at her challenge and replied, "Bring it on."

Team 1 was Daisy, Julie, Dan, Runo and a boy named Alex.

Team 2 was a girl named Jasmine, Shun, Marucho, a boy named Ryan and another girl named Brittney.

Dan explained the rules and Ryan spoke up. "Okay, if Team 1 loses, two of the females has to go out with two of us. If we lose--"

Runo interrupted, "Then Team 2 has to buy us all drinks." Ryan shrugged. "Deal." Julie frowned, "Well then, we have to win then." Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Begin!"

**Aaand stopping it there. I know it's moving kinda slowly but just bear with me ;) In the upcoming chapters expect more Julie/Shun interaction (it's going to start focusing on their emotional interaction instead of just physical) and little Alice and Klaus intervals here and there. I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but I'm just enjoying the ride right now. Please review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, chapter six, chapter seis. I am very interested in how this story is going. (I bet you guys are too.) I worked hard on this chapter, so you better like it as much as I do :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of its characters.**

"First Team to get to 10 points, win," Marucho informed them, pushing his glasses up.

Team 1 had first serve. Daisy had the ball, and she tossed it up in the air, slapping it and successfully knocking it over the net to the other side, towards Marucho. Marucho panicked, closing his eyes and lightly batting at the approaching ball. It bounced off his face, cracking his glasses, and bounced back over the net. Runo wasn't expecting Marucho to be able to hit it, so the ball sailed past her head unnoticed. "Point for us," Ryan teased, high fiving Marucho, who was dazed. "What?!" Julie shrieked in disbelief. Runo noticed that everyone on her team were glaring at her. "What did I do?" Runo demanded irritatedly. "You weren't even paying attention! If we lose, you're definitely gonna pay!" Julie thundered, accidently shaking her hair out of the loose ponytail. Her long silver hair cascaded down her shoulders, making her seem angelic.

All the guys stared, and she would have been gorgeous if she wasn't scowling at a certain blue haired girl.

"You know what, fine! It's no guarantee we'll win anyway," Runo grumbled, turning back to the game. It was Team 1's serve again. Runo threw the ball up in the air, smacking it hard over the net. It came like a meteor, going directly towards Ryan.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly and didn't have a chance to retailate as the ball hit him in his gut, making him double over. Runo smirked in triumph. Team 1 cheered. "That was, like, pretty good," Julie commented. Shun agreed in quiet amazement. Brittney squawked, "Ry, get up and stop being such a pansy." Ryan groaned as he forced himself to stand up. "Lucky shot," he growled. He positioned himself to be more alert.

It was Team 2's serve. Ryan tossed the ball up and punched it hard. The ball flew towards Alex. Alex, fortunately, hit the ball just as hard, knocking the ball towards Shun. Shun punched the ball, not moving from his spot, making it fly over the net in Dan's direction. Dan was ready and slapped the ball, knocking it over the net. The ball came at Jasmine.

Jasmine hit the ball and it went back over the net. It came towards Dan again and Dan smacked the ball, making it hit the middle of the net and it fell. Runo bellowed, "Dan, you idiot. Now it's 2-1!" Dan glared hard, "At least I hit it the first time." Runo was ready to pick a fight, when Daisy butt in. "Come on, guys, we can still win," Daisy chirped.

Julie declared, with determination, "Yea! We can still beat them." 5 minutes later, the score was Team 1, with 6 points and Team 2, with 8 points. Runo hit the ball and it flew towards Brittney.

Brittney hit the ball and it flew towards Julie, who jumped up and hit it, making it fly towards Marucho. Marucho hit the ball back, making it bounce over the net back at Julie. Julie hit it again and it flew towards Jasmine, who swung and missed. The score was 7-8. Ryan hit the ball and Daisy and Alex both tried to get the ball, which resulted in them colliding into eachother and the ball bounce off. "I'm sorry," Alex blurted, bowing his head, helping her up. Daisy smiled and dusted her legs. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" Daisy asked kindly. Alex blushed madly. "Y-Yes, I'm alright," he stammered.

The score was 9-7.

_[Oh no! Julie thought.]_ One more point and we lose. Julie's determination grew ten-fold. _[We have to win!]_ It was Julie's turn to serve. She threw the ball up and slapped it, making the ball fly high and over the net. It headed towards Shun and he locked eyes with the Austrailan girl. _[Game over.]_ Shun hit the ball with such force, it flew past Daisy and bounced across the sand. Silence followed.

After a moments reflection, Ryan grinned goofily. "We win! Yeah!"

Team 2 cheered and congratulated each other and Team 1 were upset at losing. Julie whined, "Awh. We lost." Daisy patted her sister on her shoulder in an attempted to cheer her up. Ryan turned to Runo. "You know what this means, sweetheart?" he drawled, eyeing Julie, who shuddered. Runo sighed heavily, "Yeah, we had a deal so...Julie, you can choose who you'll go on a date with and I'll choose someone. Sorry, Dan." Dan, with a sad grimace, nodded. Daisy spoke up, "I can go Runo. It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything." Runo instantly felt better. "Oh, thank you, Daisy, I owe you," she squealed gleefully.

Dan, feeling relieved, said, "Uh, sorry for not winning. I owe you one, Daisy." Daisy shook her head, "No problem. Umm, sis, you can choose first." Julie, who was in a daze, snapped up, "Oh, um...well." She looked at her choices. She wrinkled her nose at the flirtatious smile that Ryan was directing towards her. _[Definitely not that loser.]_ She looked at Marucho, who was looking at the ground, blushing. _[Way too young. It'd be awkward.]_ She looked at the silent and seemingly bored Shun, standing with his arms crossing his arms. _[Not exactly my type, but...]_

"I choose Shun," Julie announced. Shun looked at her in confusion. Julie explained, blushing lightly, "Well, you're sorta cute and I definitely wouldn't choose that jerk, Ryan." Shun nodded in understanding. Daisy smiled, "And I choose Marucho." Marucho blushed madly and stuttered, "M-Me?" Ryan gaped, "That squirt?" Daisy knelt down, giving Marucho a kind smile, making the effort to sound reassuring, "Don't think of it as a date, think of it as two friends going out, ne?" Marucho visibly relaxed. "Sure."

Ryan protested, "B-But--" Runo cut him off, "Hey, you weren't specific on who they should have chosen. So get lost." Ryan sputtered, "No fair." He stomped off, grumbling under his breath. Brittney and Jasmine followed. Jasmine spoke pleasantly, "Good game. Hope to see you guys again." Dan grinned, "You too," earning a bonk on the head from Runo and a giggle from Jasmine. The brawlers stayed at the beach until sunset and went back to Shun's dojo.

Everyone each went in their rooms and went into a text chatroom.

_**FashionistaDiva has entered the chatroom.**_  
_**SilentAssassin has entered the chatroom.**_  
_**KingofBrawlers has entered the chatroom.**_  
_**SavageLady has entered the chatroom.**_  
_**TechFreak has entered the chatroom.**_  
_**DayDreamer has entered the chatroom.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Hey guys~**_

_**SilentAssassin: Hey.**_

_**KingofBrawlers: Hey Jules.**_

_**SavageLady: Hi.**_

_**TechFreak: Hello, Julie.**_

_**DayDreamer: Hey, sis~**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Soo, um, Shun, when is our little date supposed to happen?**_

_**SilentAssassin: ...I don't know. Why don't you pick? -_-**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Because! . Well...I guess I could. Any ideas everyone?**_

_**DayDreamer: Well, how about you two go see a movie? Or go to the park?**_

_**SavageLady: Or maybe you guys could see a concert?**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Alright...let's go to the movies. What should we see?**_

_**KingofBrawlers: Ooh, how about Slimy Zombie Massacre 3?**_

_**SilentAssassin: I don't think so.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Eww, definitely not.**_

_**DayDreamer: Or that new movie, Lovers in Paradise?**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Er...I don't know...**_

_**SilentAssassin: No way.**_

_**TechFreak: Sherlock Holmes?**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Boooring. No offense, Marucho.**_

_**SilentAssassin: ...**_

_**SavageLady: Okay, okay, you guys could see that comedy, Me and my crazy sister.**_

_**SilentAssassin: Ugh. How about we just go see that movie Blood Diamond? It's scary, but not too scary.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: :P Okay fine, but if it's too scary, I'm leaving.**_

_**SilentAssassin: Alright.**_

_**-SilentAssassin has left the chatroom-**_

_**TechFreak: You two seem to be getting along.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Eh? He's wayy too emotionless, like he doesn't like me.**_

_**SavageLady: He tolerates you, that's for sure.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: I guess. Okay, I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you guys in the morning.**_

_**KingofBrawlers: See ya.**_

_**TechFreak: Bye, Julie.**_

_**SavageLady: Nite.**_

_**DayDreamer: Good night, sis.**_

_**FashionistaDiva: Bye, you guys. Nite, sis.**_

_**-FashionistaDiva has left the chatroom-**_

Julie sighed as she closed out of the chat and sat on her bed. _[Shun didn't seem all that excited to go out with me.]_ She forced all the negative thoughts out of her head by shaking her head frantically. _[I'll make sure he has the time of his life.]_

She changed into some shorts and a lacy tank top and brushed her hair. Her stomach rumbled and she frowned. "I wonder if Shun wouldn't mind me eating something," she spoke aloud, walking out of her room and towards the kitchen. Runo and Shun were already there. "Hungry?" Shun inquired, motioning to the seat next to him. Julie blushed and nodded, "Yeah." Shun opened the oven and pulled out a nice hot tray of lasagna. Julie nearly drooled. "That looks great," she commented. Runo agreed, "Yes, it does. I bet it has extra cheese." Shun nodded and cut three large squares. Runo and Julie dug in, devouring their meal.

Shun stared at the two females questionably. Then he began eating. After they were done, Julie smiled in satisifaction. "That was so delicious, Shun," she sighed, smling at the black haired boy. Shun muttered a thanks and Runo stood up. "Well, I'm heading to bed, so see you two in the morning." They said their goodnights and went to bed. Julie inquired, "Hey, Shun. Do you...think I'm annoying?"

Shun glanced at her and spoke, "Yes, sometimes. But we're friends, so I guess I can put up with it." Julie's eyes widened, "You think of me as a friend?" Shun gave her a strange look. "Yes."

Julie was too shock to say anything. Then she just gave him a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, surprising him. "I think of you as a friend too, Shun!" she chimed. Shun blushed lightly, "Yeah, yeah, alright," slightly hugging her back. Julie pulled away and sighed, in relief, "And all this time I thought you, like, couldn't stand me." Shun shook his head, "Hn. I never thought that." Julie smiled softly, "Thanks, Shun. I feel like a big weight is off my shoulders. Goodnight," as she stood up. Shun nodded, "Night." Julie left the kitchen, feeling happy, leaving Shun with his thoughts.

_[She is so simple. Hugging me like that.]_ He smiled faintly, failing to notice that his grandfather was peeking around the corner, chuckling to himself.

**Okay, I'm donnnnneeeee this chapter, and I feel hungry. I'm on a roll, updating three of my stories at the same time. I'm fucking AWESOMEEEE!!!! Please review so I can feel even more awesomer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I haven't been getting enough reviews, but that's alright cause I'm gonna keep on writing. Please review or no more updates until then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of its characters.**

Julie woke up, feeling content. She sat up on her nice, comfy bed and looked at the clock, which read 10:06. _[Still too early, I bet no one's up.]_ Julie got off of her bed and walked to the bathroom sneakily. The bathroom was empty and she could hear Runo snoring rather loudly. Julie wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She took a shower, brushed her teeth (and her hair), washed her face, and changed into a cute outfit. She felt hungry and bored, so she checked her e-mail and walked down to the kitchen. As she was approaching the den, she heard voices. She quietly listened.

"...have feelings for Julie. I mean, she's cute and all..."

"Aha! So, you do like her! I knew you would finally come to your senses, my grandson."

Julie heard a groan and she steathily snuck back to her room. Her heart was pounding rapidly. _[Shun...has feelings for me?]_ She smiled to herself. _[Well, even though I don't have the same feelings, he still might be a potential boyfriend.]_ Julie changed into her best outfit and walked into the kitchen, where Shun was sitting alone, grumbling to himself. "Good morning, Shun," Julie chimed softly, trying not to startle him. Shun lifted his head and his face was blank. "Morning," he mumbled. Julie didn't seem to notice his sour mood and clasped her hands behind her back. "Do you mind...if I make breakfast?" she asked, tilting her head, making her look innocent and sweet. Shun nodded and Julie went to the cabinets and started cooking a large breakfast. Julie asked, still moving pots and pans, "Are you hungry too, Shun?" Shun muttered, in a uncaring manner, "Sure." Julie started to notice that something was wrong with him. "Shun, is there, like, something the matter?" she asked, her facial expression concerned. She leaned in closer and touched his forehead and murmured, "It doesn't seem like you're sick or anything."

Shun blushed at how close she was and gently removed her hand. "I'm fine," he answered, scooting back a little.

"Well, if you're sure," she replied reluctantly, going back to cooking.

Shun frowned deeply. _[What the hell is wrong with me? I don't like her.]_

With that thought, Shun's gaze went to Julie. She was humming cheerfully while she cooked, smiling faintly.

Julie, on the other hand, felt a little confused. _[I wonder what's wrong.]_ She decided to let it go and continue cooking. She felt like she was being watched after a few minutes, so she turned around to see Shun staring at her, his eyes clouding over as if he was in thought. She giggled, seeing as how he had a goofy look on his face, which made him snap out of his reviere. "Sorry," he mumbled, heat traveling to his cheeks. Julie waved it off, "It's alright."

Shun decided that he would try not to think about the girl in front of him. He thought back to his grandfather and his conversation.

_~Flashback~_

_"So, I see you and Julie are becoming close friends," his grandfather stated, smiling mischeviously. Shun gave him a cold glare and said, "Not really." Shun's grandfather patted Shun hard on his back. "It's alright, m'boy, I'm sure she likes you too," he grinned, grabbing a cold drink from the huge refrigerator. Shun gave a heavy sigh, "Why must you keep hinting that something is going on between us? I do not have feelings for Julie. I mean, she's cute and all..."_

_"Aha! So, you do like her! I knew you would finally come to your senses, my grandson." Shun groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. Shun's grandfather, very satisifed, walked out of the kitchen, but not before calling back, "Give me lots of cute great grandchildren!" Shun blushed a bright red and put his head down, his hands on his face._

_~End of Flashback~_

Julie finished cooking, making herself (and Shun), a plate full of food. "What's that wonderful smell?" A familar voice spoke, walking into the kitchen. It was Dan, rubbing his eyes, followed by Daisy. Julie smiled brightly, "I cooked some breakfast for me and Shun." Daisy pouted, "None for the rest of us?" Julie smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sis, I thought you guys were gonna be sleeping in." Dan shrugged, "Eh, it's alright, me and Daisy can make breakfast together, right, Daisy?" Daisy nodded in agreement, "Yes, so you two just enjoy your meal together." Shun was slightly suspicious, but Julie was none the wiser. "Okay," she replied, starting to eat. Shun gave Dan a look, as if to say "You're acting strange and I'm going to find out why." Dan chuckled nervously and turned to the refrigerator, pulling out some breakfast items. After the four ate, Daisy started washing the dishes, with Julie alongside her, while Shun and Dan help clean the kitchen. "So, Shun, when are you and Julie going on your date?" Daisy asked, trying to start conversation. Shun raised an eyebrow and answered, "Not today, I have something I need to do. You don't mind if we move it to tomorrow, do you, Julie?" Julie shook her head, "Nope, I don't mind. We can still, like, see the movie." Shun sighed in relief, an image of her crying crossing his mind.

Shun stood up and said, "Thank you for the breakfast, Julie." Julie chirped, "You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Shun informed her, "I'm meeting Alice and Klaus somewhere. I'll be back in about two hours. Then we all can do something together." Truthfully, Shun was a little nervous to go on the date, not that his pride would acknowledge that reason.

Julie nodded, satisfied with that answer. She turned to Daisy. "Wanna go shopping, nee-chan?"

Daisy smiled, "Sure. And we can go to the cafe to get some lattes." She looked at Shun, who was about to walk out of the kitchen. She grabbed his arm. Shun turned around, looking at the petite girl curiously. "Er, Shun...be careful, alright?" she spoke, smiling fondly. Shun nodded, "Sure," removing her arm. He walked out of the kitchen, Dan following after him. "I'm going to the arcade, so see ya Jules, later Daisy." Daisy gave a small smile, "Bye, Dan." Daisy thought about what happened earlier.

_~Flashback~_

_Daisy knocked at Dan's door. "Dan?" Daisy called out softly. Dan opened the door, wearing only his boxers. He stared at her sleepily and Daisy giggled. Dan's eyes widened and he blushed when he realized that he had nearly nothing on. He shut the door quickly and pulled on some jeans. He reopened the door and sweatdropped. "Uh, sorry, Daisy. Did you need something?" Daisy nodded, "Ah, yes. I wanted to talk to you about Julie." Dan shrugged, "Come on in." He stepped aside and Daisy walked in, sitting on his bed. He sat at his desk. He asked casually, "So what's up?" Daisy smiled, "Well, I think that Julie needs a boyfriend. Her and Billy broke up and she has been out of it for quite a while. I was wondering if you could help me out." Dan raised an eyebrow, "Well, who did you have in mind?" Daisy's smile got a smidge wider and she told him her idea..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Dan walked down the hallway, grinning widely. Shun was weirded out, but didn't comment on it. _[Awesome plan. I mean Shun needs a girlfriend to loosen him up anyway._ Dan thought_.]_ Shun was in thought as he nonchalantly walked down the hallway. _[She acts like she likes me or something.]_ Dan spoke up, "Hey, Shun. Julie looked really pretty this morning, don'tcha think?" Shun narrowed his eyes, "She didn't look that special to me." Dan still had the grin plastered on his face. "Really? So you wouldn't mind if I hooked her up with one of my friends?" Shun's face showed jealously for a moment, but went blank as quickly as it came. Dan, unfortunately for Shun, recognized the look that he just had. "I don't care either way," Shun exclaimed, in a wry tone. "Great. Then, it's final. Ryo can go on a date with Julie on Friday. I bet she won't mind, seeing as how she's single." Shun frowned and stalked off, muttering, "I'll be back later." _[She won't like him...will she?]_

**Okay I have updated and this chapter is sorta crappy, but I forced myself out of writer's block just for you guys, so please review and I shall do better next time, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter of Everlasting Love. I decided to update all of my stories and to stop being lazy, so here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of its characters.**

Alice walked through the city, searching for any sign of her boyfriend. She sighed after 35 minutes of looking and decided to stop at a small cafe she passed. Alice sat at the table and ordered a mocha latte with extra whipped cream. The waiter walked off and Alice sat patiently, pulling out her ipod and listening to some music. The song that played was Utada Hikaru's 'On and On.' Alice hummed along with the music and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Thinking it was the waiter, she turned around, getting ready to give him a piece of her mind. The words died on her lips when she saw Klaus's grinning face. "Looking for me?" Klaus asked, with Shun standing beside him, looking bored. She smiled.

Julie and Daisy were walking through the mall, holding bags. Julie had about 10 and Daisy had 4. Julie giggled, "Ooh, let's go to that store next, big sis!" Daisy sweatdropped, "Why don't we stop and go get something to eat first?" Julie pouted, but relented. "Oookay."

They walked to the first restaurant they saw. As the doorman took their bags, the waitress led them to a table. "Here are your menus, ladies and I'll be right back to take your order. "I wanted to get a personal gift for Shun..." Julie sighed. Daisy's eyes widened and Julie clapped her hand over her mouth. "D-Did I say Shun...oops, I meant Dan," Julie stammered, giving a nervous smile. Daisy smiled back, knowingly. Julie let out a breath and grumbled, "Alright, alright, I have a crush on Shun." Daisy smiled warmly and gently took Julie's hand. "I'm glad you were true to your feelings in admitting that to me, Julie. Now all you have to do is tell him," Daisy insisted. Julie frowned, "Well, he did say he liked me." Daisy gasped and asked, "When did he say that?" Julie gave her an odd look and explained, "I overheard him talking to his grandfather and he said he had feelings for me and that I was cute."

Daisy nodded and replied, "You have to tell him. I mean, you two would make the cutest couple ever." Julie thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll tell him tonight." Daisy squealed and pulled her little sister into a huge hug. "My baby sister is growing up," she fussed. Julie groaned, but smiled nonetheless.

The girls finished shopping and went home to find Runo and Alice playing cards in the living room. Alice looked up and said, "Welcome home, Julie, Daisy." Julie sat her bags down and a maid walked by and took them up to her room. Daisy smiled brightly, "Hey, girls." Julie waved and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Alice, where's Shun?" Daisy asked, glancing at Julie, who blushed. Alice began to shrug, but then she remembered, "He's upstairs watching television in Dan's room with him and Marucho." Daisy nodded, "Thanks. Julie?" Julie rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs. Daisy giggled and Runo and Alice exchanged curious glances. Daisy bit her lip, hiding a smile and said, "Is there something the matter?"

Alice was about to talk and Runo interrupted her, "Spill it, Daisy."

Daisy shrugged innocently, "Nothing. My baby sister just likes Shun, is all." Runo's jaw dropped and Alice gasped. "Really?" Runo snickered. Alice frowned, "Now, Runo, what's the matter with that?" Runo snorted, "There's no way that cold and soulless Shun would ever like anyone, let alone Julie. You set her up for rejection, Daisy." Daisy ran a hand through her hair, hiding a smirk. "We'll see," Daisy just said simply.

Julie got to the top of the stairs to hear a commotion going on down the hall.

"No way I owe you 50 dollars!" a male voice protested desperately.

Julie walked to Dan's room and knocked on the door lightly, still nervous about what she had to say. Marucho answered the door, where she saw a shirtless Shun and Dan. She blushed and Marucho gave a concerned look. "Julie, is something wrong?" he asked. Julie shook her head frantically and said, "Ah, no. Hey, Marucho, I need to talk to Shun." Marucho turned to the two boys, who looked like they were in a heated argument. Marucho cleared his throat, "Uh, guys, Julie's here." Dan and Shun looked up and Dan grinned, "What's up, Julie?" Julie gave him a nervous smile and explained, "I just wanted to talk to Shun for a moment, if that's alright." Shun raised an eyebrow, but got up nonetheless. Dan smiled widely and teased, "Have fun with your little chat."

Julie wrinkled her brows, confused, while Shun glared at him and said, "Yeah sure, and while we're gone, you better be finding me 50 dollars, loser." Dan was about to retort angrily, but Shun shut the door on his face. Julie bit her lip as Shun put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, Jules?" Shun asked calmly, patiently waiting.

"I just wanted to be straightforward with it, since it's probably obvious enough already, I mean, you're handsome and all and I accidentally overheard what you were talking about with your grandfather-" Julie babbled on.

Shun interrupted, "What did you hear?" curious as to what made her so flustered all of a sudden. _[She's blushing, he noted.]_ "W-Well, you said that you thought I was cute and had feelings for me...but that's all I heard, I swear," Julie admitted. Shun looked taken aback and smirked. "Actually, I said, I _didn't_ have feelings for you," Shun corrected, crossing his arms.

Julie's facial expression was dumbfounded. "So, you don't?" she asked, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She stared at the floor, frowning and blushing even more in embarrassment. Shun looked thoughtful and his face was blank. "No, I didn't...at the time," he said simply. Julie's head snapped up. "At the time?" she repeated, looking at him strangely. "Yeah," Shun answered, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

A small smile bloomed on her face. "So you do like me now?" Julie asked, hope in her eyes. "Yes, I do," Shun confirmed, looking away. Julie was quiet for a moment and Shun was starting to think she didn't feel the same way, until he felt warm, soft hands around his neck. "Oh, Shun...I like you too," Julie chimed, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek, giggling happily. Shun slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her petite body pressed against his.

Dan and Marucho had their ears pressed against the door, listening to the whole conversation. "Attaboy, Shun! Now Julie can get off my back," Dan sighed in relief. Marucho smiled, "I'm happy for them."

Meanwhile, Daisy, Runo and Alice were around the corner, eavesdropping. "Aww, that's so cute," Daisy squealed silently. Runo shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe they actually like each other. Good for them," Runo shrugged, smiling.

**Okay, this chapter was sorta short, but I had to put their newfound relationship in this chapter. I'll update sooner, I promise, so please review.**


End file.
